The present invention relates to a process for handling incoming telephone calls for a subscriber line of a telecommunications network during an online data-network session blocking the subscriber line and also to a service computer, a switching centre, a terminal 13 for said process, an access-data-sending program module according to the preamble to and a program module for said process.
If a typical end user sets up an online connection to a data network, in particular to the Internet, with his terminal, customarily with a personal computer, to this end he generally makes use of the services of a public telephone network, also designated as a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network). The subscriber then links his terminal, e.g. via a modem or an ISDN adapter (ISDN=Integrated Services Digital Network), to the subscriber line leading to his home and dials at the terminal the number of an access device leading to the Internet. The public telephone network then establishes the connection between the terminal and the access device, so that the subscriber is “online” with his terminal. However, whilst the online session is being maintained via the subscriber line the subscriber can only be reached via the Internet, for example via e-mails. A further connection of third parties to the subscriber, e.g. via telephone, is not possible. A possible communication partner who calls the subscriber then obtains an “engaged” signal.
Of course, before he sets up the online connection the subscriber may possibly set up a call-forwarding service for his subscriber line to an alternative destination for the case where he is engaged (“call forwarding busy”), so that any incoming call during [an] online session is forwarded to an alternative communication partner who then accepts the call in place of the subscriber who is actually wanted. Or, as a further alternative, the call can also be forwarded to automatic answering equipment (“voicemail box”) which is present in the public telephone network, and the communication request of the caller is satisfied at least partially. However, in both cases the subscriber receives no information of any kind during his online session that a call for him has been accepted. Moreover, the subscriber has to set up the call-forwarding service laboriously prior to each online session and subsequently has to deactivate it again in just as laborious a manner if he does not wish to forego the acceptance of calls permanently, and in appropriate circumstances he also has to interrogate the voicemail. In addition, with the solution with call-forwarding service that has been presented, major resources of the telecommunications network are occupied, because an incoming call does not only have to be put through to the local switching centre to which the subscriber line pertaining to the subscriber who is surfing the Internet is linked but also has to be put through from this local switching centre to the automatic answering equipment.